Good to the Last Drop
by Tigyr
Summary: Gibbs almost drops his coffee cup...what?...Written for the April Fool's Day Challenge on a different site. Rated higher due to talk about sex.


_Now that was good to the last drop!_

Gibbs looks around the squad room, but all of his agents are gone for the day. What the hell, did he imagine hearing someone say that?

He wanders down to Abby's lab; it's firmly locked up waiting for the Mistress of Forensics to come down and turn on the computers. A quick elevator ride to Autopsy reveals a similarly empty room. Ducky and Palmer haven't had a lot of bodies to examine lately due to a lack of murders, accidents, or suicides in the area.

He heads back upstairs stopping briefly to refill his coffee cup with fresh brew. Tony isn't the only one who does his best work at night. Gibbs prefers the night hours as it helps him think about the day that has passed and what may yet come, and of course there are a few fringe benefits these days as well.

Vance steps out of his office and throws his toothpick towards the garbage can.

"_Man that was chintzy...must have been a Director's toothpick."_

Gibbs feels a grin twitching on his lips at the startled look that crosses Vance's face. Obviously whoever had planned that particular prank knew the other man's habits. It also starts Gibbs to thinking about his team. Tony hadn't seemed off at all that week and for that matter neither had Ziva. Which left Abby and Tim. Now he could see Abby and Tony pulling off a prank like that. But Tim? Nahhh.

Gibbs waves at Leon as the director pulls the small microphone off the garbage can. Leon steps closer and hands it to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at it, then looks at Vance, who growls, "that's the third one I've found today!"

Gibbs smirks behind his coffee cup. He's not smirking when a voice growls in his ear, "Which one did it Gibbs? DiNozzo or Sciuto? Those are the two pranksters on your team and the two most likely to pull off something like this."

Gibbs wipes the smile off his face as he turns and looks his director in the eyes. "I honestly don't know sir. If you'd like I can call them back in and try to get some answers for you."

Vance sighs as he looks at the calendar on the desk. "Nope, it's a one day thing. I hope. Geez and to think we sweep for bugs everyday and still manage to get taken by our own people."

Gibbs follows Vance's gaze to the desk calendar. Then he thinks about breakfast that morning and can't help grinning as he leaves before Vance can see the shit-eating grin on his face. He heads for his car knowing that he could be in for yet another surprise but there isn't one. At least not immediately. When he gets to the stoplight he can't help but laugh as he sees a bobble-headed dog roll out from under the passenger seat.

_"Whoa...slow down Popa Gibbs!"_

Once he gets home, he parks the car and grabbing the toy he'd found and his coffee cup he heads inside, shaking his head at his lover's ingenuity. He eyes his coffee cup as he takes the final swallow and almost spits it out again when the cup says,

"_Mmm just as good as the last time."_

Gibbs swears slightly and hears a light hearted chuckle from the kitchen. Tim is in there, peeling an orange. Gibbs says in a falsetto voice,

"Nooooo don't eat me, I'm innocent. It was all the lime's fault."

Tim puts the orange down and looks up just in time to feel the slight head smack. He laughs as Gibbs says sourly, "I wasted the last sip."

Tim stands up and exchanges kisses with his lover, then says suggestively "I wouldn't have said that last night."

Gibbs stares at him then starts laughing uproariously "This whole day has been about that hasn't it?"

"Mmm, you could say that."

Gibbs pulls him close, "You sir, have a wicked sense of humor."

"Yes, yes I do." Tim savors Gibbs touch before saying, "And you have a wicked tongue in bed...no wonder you're a functional mute all day, all that talent spent on me all night...hmm, yep it was delicious."

Gibbs chuckles ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks at Tim's words. They'd had a quiet week for the most part and last night he'd spent savoring the taste of Tim's body using only his mouth and hands. The only thing he'd said after Tim's rather loud orgasm was "Good to the last drop."

Which had led to Tim going off into what Gibbs had thought was a huff. Now he narrows his eyes and stares at his young lover who smiles at him as he says, "I never thought being compared to coffee could be a good thing."

Tim takes a sip of his coffee and Gibbs groans at the thought that crosses through his mind; Tim naked, lightly dusted with coffee. He grabs the younger man by the arm and Tim laughs as he's guided upstairs. The April Fool's Day jokes might be over, but the fun's just about to begin.

_A/N: *I dont know how that came to be! I blame the plot bunnies, Shelbylou and too many oranges...lol.*_


End file.
